Various forms of receptacles for spent shells ejected from long guns have been heretofore provided. However, most of these receptacles have been constructed for use in conjunction with specific types of long guns. some forms of shell receptacles are specifically adapted for use with bolt action long guns while other receptacles are specifically adapted for use in conjunction with semi-automatic or pump action guns.
However, a need exists for a spent shell receptacle which may be utilized in conjunction with various forms of long guns and in particular for use in conjunction with shot guns of the semi-automatic and pump action types.
In the recent past,several governing authorities have or are seriously considering passing laws requiring the use of steel shot loads in shot gun shells used for hunting water fowl. As a result, the cost of new shot gun shells having steel shot loads will be increased and the expected increase will be such to make roloading of shot gun shells even more attractive from an economy standpoint, the expected increase in the cost of steel shot purchased in bulk quantities for reloading purposes being considerably less than the increase in cost of new shot gun shells equipped with steel shot loads.
Various forms of spent shell receptacles for use in conjunction with different types of long guns and which include some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 663,262, 1,304,468, 1,346,329, 3,153,981, 3,156,991 and 3,618,458.